The Perfect Gentleman
by Jaggarte x
Summary: Hinata and her teammates are to stay at Kakashi's for the night, with Kakashi of course. Lemon.


**The Perfect Gentleman**

* * *

**Summary: A long one shot putting Hinata and her teammates staying the night with Kakashi when Konoha is flooded after some pretty intense rain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I also can't fly, though this is rather irrelevant and in no way corresponds to this story, both are a shame.**

**A/N: Yhis is a lemon story. Oh how I love the lemons! So if you are sensitive to a little swearing, a little foreplay and whole lot of lemon do not proceed any further. You could probably read, maybe, say, half way through? But I wouldn't risk it. But I'm no Evil Kinevil. I leave that to the professionals.**

* * *

They had just gotten back from their mission in the morning and found that Konoha was just as they remembered, well, mostly.

"Are you fucking serious!?" screamed a frustrated Kiba, hands in his hair as he looked up at the sky, "All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and get dry from this _incessant_ rain and my house is under water!" He stopped his shouting at the sky to punch his hand through the air to point towards his house. Or where his house should have been.

Unfortunately Konoha was flooded.

"Maybe you should be less concerned about being wet and more concerned about whether or not everyone is ok," stated Shino "about half of Konoha is under water, it's very plausible that someone could be hurt."

Gasping, Hinata looked up at her be-speckled friend, "n-no shino-kun y-you musn't th-think that!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and her hands clasped to her chest. Kiba grunted at Shino and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm sure everyone is fine, this is a hidden village you know, with more than enough ninja to help anyone in need."

Seeing her face lose some of its tension Kiba smirked at Shino and started to walk down the hill that they were on. "You're house in under water too Shino but I can see a path lead to your house Hinata-chan," he said, sniffing the air a couple of times, "but this water is stopping me from smelling _anything!"_ Hinata laughed softly and followed her teammate as Shino walked behind her.

The three filed down a few streets, backing up when they found a couple of the streets were under water or a tree had blocked their path. Finally reaching their destination Hinata went to open the gate when it was suddenly opened for her. Standing there was her cousin with his hair dripping and plastered to his head and his clothes soaking from the constant rain. His head was turned to his side hearing what someone was telling him so he didn't see Hinata before he almost walked into her. "Oh, hi Hinata-sama, tadaima" Neji bowed slightly, "please come in."

Turning her head slightly she motioned her teammates to follow her as she stepped through the entrance. "H-how is ev-everyone?" she asked timidly. Neji looked to her, "everyone is fine Hinata-sama, there have been no casualties," he heard a breath of relief from her, "but, as the Hyuuga compound was one of the only large places that hasn't as yet been affected by the flooding we are, as you can see, quite crowded."

Hinata looked confusedly at her cousin and turned to see her teammates who were looking at something apparently rather interesting. She followed their gaze and gasped. There were people everywhere, never mind the fact that she hadn't noticed them, it was more a fact that there were _so_ many people there. She couldn't believe it. Standing to the side to allow a person through she turned to walk towards her room but was stopped when she heard her cousin cough and look guiltily to the side.

"Is a-anything wr-wrong Neji-onii san?" she questioned. "No, well, ah, that is to say, that," she was shocked at her cousins lack of vocabulary, "well you see Hinata, Tsunade has your room." He looked down from her eyes. "B-but," she started, feeling her teammates eyes on her, "wh-where am I a-and Shino-kun a-and K-Kiba-kun going t-to s-stay?" Neji looked pained and a little bit angry as she managed to ask her question. _Was he mad at me? _She thought, _what did I say? _

Before she could ask why he was mad or stammer out an apology a hand landed on her shoulder and a face bent down to hers.

"Yo." Standing behind her was a silver haired, masked ninja.

"O-ohaiyo K-Kakashi-san" Hinata looked from one soaking wet ninja to another soaking wet ninja.

Neji's eyes were bright and almost feral as he looked at the older jounin.

Hinata finally understood. She and her teammates were obviously going to be staying somewhere else as there was no room left here in her own home and, owing to Neji's expression and the way he spoke before, she credited her new landlord as being Kakashi. But Hinata didn't understand. There was no reason for Neji to be so angry, she was going to be completely safe with Kakashi; he was well known and respected for his prowess as a ninja. Neji was obviously just being overbearing.

Kakashi was a perfect gentleman.

Before another word could be spoken it seemed that many had. With just a few looks between Kakashi and Neji a non verbal war sprang which Hinata was not privy to. When Kakashi had won and Neji had bowed out leaving the three of them in Kakashi's care he spoke a few words detailing hoe Hinata's safety should be at the forefront of his mind and not anything else. Hinata had no idea what this meant but followed behind Kakashi sedately with her two friends, when she bade farwell to her cousin.

It was a just a quick jump and a step to Kakashi's unit (literally, well they are ninja's) and Hinata found herself under a roof for the first time in hours not getting hit by rain. Kiba and Shino left their things at the front door and slid off their shoes as did Hinata. Kakashi got them some slippers and told Hinata to have a shower first. Looking at the kitchen and then seeing the three men looking at her she refused.

"A-ano, K-Kakashi-san but w-we're a bit h-hungry, do y-you m-mind if I m-make something f-for dinner for a-all of us?" Blushing and pointing her fingers together Hinata hid under her hair.

"Sure," said Kakashi, "Shino, you're first up."

Shino rose from the chair he had been sitting on and went into his bag for some clean and dry clothes. Finding some in plastic he went and had a shower. By the time Hinata had cooked up some simple miso soup, Kiba and Kakashi had also had a shower. The four of them sat down at Kakashi's table, said their thanks, and ate their meal in comfortable silence. It wasn't long till everyone had finished and Shino and Kiba made up beds on the floor of the lounge room while Kakashi made up a bed on his couch. Hinata looked confused.

"You're sleeping in the bedroom Hinata, we decided before," Kakashi said confusing her even more, as he tucked in the edges of his sheet. _When did you decide that? _But she left it alone, content with sleeping in a bed again.

Hinata cleaned up the kitchen and when she had finished she noticed the three men had already gone to sleep. They were probably very tired from the day and she felt herself feeling the same way.

Quietly she tip toed into the bathroom to have a shower. The feeling was so nice. Hot water steamed over her body as she cleansed herself from the cold of the rain and the mud from the journey she had just been on. Feeling content, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself, it was only then that she remembered that her clothes were outside by the front door.

Cursing her stupidity, she fastened the towel more securely around her chest and quietly opened the door, trying to sense if any of the three were awake. Her senses told her that everything was fine.

Her senses were wrong.

Creeping out she lightly ran to her bag, running past her comrades and the jounin. She knelt to her bag rummaging through it trying to find any clean, dry clothes. But she couldn't find any. Suddenly she felt a shadow loom over her. Eeping, the girl almost fell on her bottom as Kakashi, dressed in his shirt which acted as a mask and some pants, looked down at her.

"Do you need some help Hinata-chan?" Kakashi whispered, so as not to wake the others, his face crinkled up in a smile with his hand behind his head.

Not trusting her voice at the moment and sure she would faint right then and there, and that was _not _an option, she pointed to her clothes. Kakashi seemed to get it and gestured for her to follow him. Following meekly with her hand clutched in the towel to prevent it from opening, Hinata found herself in Kakashi's room, her temporary sleeping room. He bent to a chest of drawers and rustled some clothes around, obviously trying to find something for her to wear.

She seemed to be caught by the sight of him. He was not all hard muscle but he was close to it. His body did things as he moved that Hinata felt sure was illegal in several villages and the mystery of his mask made him seem, well, mysterious. She had never looked at him like this before and as soon as she found herself doing it she stopped. _This was ridiculous_, she told herself, _he's your sensei's friend, don't put the Hyuuga to shame_. With that thought she straightened her back and looked everywhere else but at him.

Finally pulling something out Kakashi smiled at her as he handed it to her. "This isn't much," he explained, "but it should be fine for tonight." He handed her a thin but long shirt which she reached for gratefully. With some clothing in her hand she bowed to Kakashi and ran to the bathroom to put it on, unfortunately she had no underwear that was fit to wear to bed so she didn't wear anything, she tried to think of it like a kimono but still felt incredibly undressed. Coming back out to check that everything was in order, she found Kakashi back in his bed with his back to her.

_Neji had nothing to worry about_, thought Hinata, _Kakashi was indeed the perfect gentleman_.

It was about 2 o'clock when Hinata woke up.

Again.

For the fifth time.

She couldn't seem to sleep. Every inch of this bed, Kakashi had at one time touched and it was getting too much for her. His scent was driving her crazy and this was something that she was not used to. Hinata was only known to go crazy over one person, Naruto, but he hadn't even crossed her mind once. She wasn't used to thinking like ordinary girls. She admired Naruto and wished to be like him but with Kakashi, she felt.

_Ok_.

_That's enough of that._ She needed to stop thinking these thoughts and distract herself somehow.

Getting to her feet, she proceeded to make her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was thirsty and in need of some kind of hydration.

In the kitchen, Hinata looked over at her teammates and sighed. She was so lucky to have those two as her friends; they were really good to her. Thinking back on all the times that they had helped her out or saved her, she missed the sink when putting the glass down and she could only watch as she saw it fall and then stop.

In mid air.

Someone was holding the glass.

Her eyes slowly followed the hand to the arm and the arm to the body and the body to the face and there was Kakashi, kneeling on the floor, at her feet, with one knee up and the glass in his hand.

She was in awe. He was _fast_. Looking up at her he grinned and stood up silkly. Treating his act as though it wasn't anything he refilled her glass and drank the water down. _An indirect kiss_ was her only thought as she looked at him with wide, lavender eyes. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head mutely, he was _incredible_. "Want to talk?"

"That was awesome," was all she could say. She applauded herself in her mind.

_Well done Hinata, well done._

"Wow," he said, raising an eyebrow, "you didn't stutter once."

She put her head down quickly, a blush framing her face.

His fingers grasped hold of her chin, making her look up to him. "I like your voice."

She blushed scarlet and almost fainted. He saw her legs shake and went to catch her but she didn't fall. His arms were around her waist and she just looked up at him, liking the feeling of his arms around her. She could feel where his hands were, every single damn molecule and she was very bothered about her attitude and what thoughts she was having. Many of them included his hands elsewhere.

Suddenly they were.

His hands started to make circles on her skin, testing the waters and when she didn't respond he pushed harder and moved to her breasts. She could not move. His hand was skimming over her chest when she felt his lips on her. Lips, real lips, not cloth. She hadn't seen it but she knew his mask was off. Pushing her into the bench, he had one arm around her waist and another on her breast while he made her stand between his legs.

She felt him all over and she liked it. While he kissed her, his hand wandered around her breasts, teasing her and making her breathe heavily. He licked her lips lightly asking for entrance but she didn't seem to notice as her lips remained closed. Smirking he pinched her nipple in between his fingers making her moan while his tongue darted in and tasted, savoured, every inch of her. Both his hands wandered down to her thighs, clenching them in his palm and suddenly lifting her up on to the kitchen bench. She leaned forward, not wanting to end this kiss, and he chuckled silently as he pulled away.

Standing back, Kakashi looked down at the end of his shirt on Hinata and realised she had no underwear on. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her face. She was blushing furiously. He kept the same expression on his face as he inched forward to disallow her to close her legs. Shaking his head he ran one hand up from her ankle to her inner thigh, lightly brushing her before one his fingers entered into her with one thrust. She cried out when her lips where caught in a crushing kiss.

"Shhh" he whispered as he removed his finger, slowly, "you don't want your teammates to find you like this do you?" She blushed and looked at him, "well," he asked, "do you?" Not meeting his gaze she shook her head from side to side denying it. "Oh my God," he breathed, "you do! You're wilder than I thought Hinata-hime." Her eyes were open wide as was her mouth as he said this. That was completely wrong, there was no way she felt like that, they were her teammates, her friends. He entered one finger into her warmth slowly now, not as quickly as before and looked at her daring her to gasp. Moving it in and out of her she started to buck her hips a little against his hand. He suddenly pulled away which made her moan ever so quietly.

"What about Neji-niisan?" Kakashi asked grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Do you want to fuck him?"

With that curse word she blushed furiously not daring to meet his eyes like last time. "This is hilarious," he whispered in her ear, hands rubbing her neck, "how many others do you want to fuck?"

She summoned all her energy and all her courage to finally answer him with words.

"Only you K-Kakashi. O-only you."

"Right answer," he spat, all trace of humour gone for the moment, "you are only mine, if I ever see you look sideways at any of them, I'll make you regret it."

Something about that made her feel like it was a present not a punishment.

"Are you ready for your reward Hinata-hime?" he asked as if reading her mind, pulling her down from the bench.

Finding her feet on the floor, Hinata suddenly realised where she was, what she was doing and who she was doing it with. This was unfathomable, she couldn't do this, she'd scar the family's name for generations. She had to stop him, tell him that this was far enough.

Something about her eyes must have told him what was going through her mind as he spun her around, placed her hands on the bench and got her to raise her ass to him. Leaning over her back, making her feel everything that was him, he whispered into her ear, "there is no turning back from here. You will not deny me."

Her mind froze, not taking in what was happening but unfortunately her body did as it reacted to everything that Kakashi was doing to it. He placed his cock by her entrance teasing her by rubbing it up and down against her. She knew she must be soaked there. Hardly able to stop herself from moaning she pressed back on to him. Laughing lightly he put his hand on her back as his other hand guided himself to her entrance.

He pushed in with one straight burst. She would have cried out in pain but his hand clamped over her mouth muffling her screams. As she felt her body get used to his width he started to push in and out slowly, giving her time to adjust. Slowly but surely she started to push back into him. In the position they were in it seemed that he was hitting everywhere in her body, places she didn't even know existed. Suddenly his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Can you see them? Do you see them sleeping peacefully not two metres away?"

She just nodded as she kept humping back into him making him slide in and out of her warmth, creating more and more friction.

"I want you to know that they'll never touch you, you'll never think of someone else when you fuck me, because you'll only be fucking me."

She nodded, knowing that she would.

Groaning she felt him touching her body, his hands everywhere, panting and groaning as she made him feel like no one else could and kept fucking her relentlessly, longing for release inside of her.

It was too much she couldn't help but scream as she climaxed and felt him release inside of her.

Kiba and Shino immediately got up, alerted by her scream. Shino was sure and solid but Kiba was moving from side to side still groggy from sleep. She felt an absence behind her and in her as Kakashi took himself out of her and ducked under the bench.

"Are you ok Hinata?" asked Shino, scanning the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm o-ok," she said as she quickly hid her hand in the sink where a knife conveniently lay and cut her finger, blood dripping down," I-I oh"

At the moment Kakashi decided to lick his way up her thigh and start to lick her core. Hungrily licking up their combined essence. What he was doing coupled with the pain she had just inflicted made her feel electric.

Now he was using his fingers.

"Hinata," Kiba and Shino started to walk to her, worried about her, while Kakashi kept going harder, flicking her clit with his tongue and creating new ways to make her squirm.

"No!" she practically screamed, hand in the air to stop them from coming any closer, "I'm fine, I just cut my finger, see?" she said as she showed them her bloodied tip, flying it around, trying to make them stop questioning her, "everything is fine, just go back to sleep."

Shrugging, both of the boys didn't seem to notice her lack of stutter or the lack of Kakashi next to them or the smell of sex (which was actually a feat for Kiba) or how forceful she had been or _anything_ actually. All they did was go back to sleep mumbling something about taking care of herself.

Seeing that they were both back in bed and fast asleep Hinata grabbed the bench and shut her eyes as an orgasm raced through her body. She was barely able to keep in the scream as Kakashi's mouth was replaced by his fingers and his mouth came up to seal hers.

She tasted herself as he kissed her and didn't mind it.

"Do you see how you taste to me?" he asked as he licked her cut finger, her blood rolling down his chin, "like poison, my own special brand of sweet, sweet poison."

She looked up at his eyes and gave him a kiss. Since it was the first time she was enacting it, she felt a little unsure but started to get the hang of it. Kakashi broke away first and looked at her hungrily, picking up his pants he picked her up and took them to his bedroom, her temporary bedroom.

See?

Hinata was right.

Kakashi was the perfect gentleman.

* * *

**He he, I may be perverted, but this was going to be a whole lot worse. I was warned by one of my friends not to include some other stuff...now let your imaginations do the rest!**

**If you liked it, let me know, or not, you know, I'm not _that _fussed but it would be nice.**

**Hope you're all well,**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
